Knock, Knock, Knock
by Invader Kats
Summary: I can't remember what it's about completely But Zim shows up quite suddenly at Dib's house in the pouring rain. Where will this head? R&R to find out.


**Knock, Knock**

**Kim:** ZADR, which means, Zim and Dib romance. It's nothing major, but if you don't like yaoi (guy on guy romance) or ZADR, this fan fiction is NOT for you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zim or Dib. They belong to Jhonen Vasquez in the cartoon Invader Zim. I wish I owned them, but alas, I do not.

ENJOY.

---------

DIB'S POV

I looked up from the couch as I heard a very small knocking sound on the door. Knock, knock, knock. Nobody came to my house, and I found this incredibly odd. I decided I was hallucinating, so I ran a hand through the black scythe in my hair and turned back to the television.

It had been around three years since that vile Zim had come to my planet, and had not succeeded in taking over the world no matter how much he tried. I found it a little odd, though, because lately the invader didn't seem to be acting much like himself at all.

Shrugging, I tried to get it off my mind and let the knocking sound continue. In the years, I haven't changed much, but I convinced Dad that I have a good reason to study the paranormal... By reminding him of mom nonetheless. I snickered to myself. Then I felt bad for laughing at Dad's discomfort at the bad memory. I sighed. I looked down at my crossed, blue-gloved hands and frowned in thought.

What if there really was someone at the door? I could hear the gentle sound, knock, knock, knock. I stood, glancing around nervously. I couldn't help but be scared at being all alone at home. I started towards the door, listening to the knocking, it fading in and out with the drops of rain. I stopped walking, thinking, what if it was just my nervous imagination playing tricks on me?

I stared at the door, blinking and taking a jump back as the knock got suddenly louder, and I knew whoever or whatever was behind the door was getting aggravated at me not answering. They knew I was there... Gulping, I tip-toed to the door. Knock, knock, knock, louder with each bang of knuckles against wood. I placed my hand on the metal doorknob and turned, then realized it was locked. Maybe it was Dad or Gaz trying to get in.

I unlocked the door, and opened the door, but my eyes widened as I saw for real who it was standing there. A weak-looking alien was staring at me with a small, fanged smile and a gloved hand dropping to his side. He was wearing his usual invader uniform, his disguise off. I walked backwards, staring at Zim.

"What... What're you doing here?!" I shouted slightly, and I blinked in confusion as he winced at my voice.

"I am here to talk, Dib-Beast." Zim walked in, looking around, antennae twitching and flicking off water. He closed the door, and I stared at him. He rolled his eyes with a snort. "Pathetic Huumun!" He began coughing, but still, grabbed me by the throat and threw me against the wall. I was completely shocked.

"What the hell are you doing Zim?! Why are you here?" I gasped out.

"I was getting to that." Zim said and dropped me. He turned away, but I could see the tears forming in his oddly pale red eyes. "I have found out... my Tallest abandoned me here. They blocked my calls to any of the Irken race and if I attempt to go back, they will kill me."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it. His technology had gotten more advanced, GIR listened to his orders (even while acting like an idiot), his disguise became very convincing, other then the no ears and green skin thing, and he had even rose higher than me in height. "B-But..." I couldn't even speak.

"UNBELIEVABLE! I know. INFERIOR HUUMUN SCUM." Zim turned to me suddenly and I moved closer to the wall at his burning gaze. "I do not... Know what to do. Tell me, Dib-Stink, how can I cope with the loss of my race?"

I shrugged and stood up. "I don't know... That must suck some major ass, though." I laughed slightly when all he did was stare at me at my odd comment. "It must be pretty terrible of a feeling."

Zim snorted. "Irkens were made to only feel anger, power, and happiness. We do NOT feel sadness or pain." He straightened up, more, I think, to convince himself than me.

I shook my head. "Zim, relax. It's okay to feel things, especially since your planet abandoned you." I gasped, shocked by the sudden impact of Zim tackling my chest and almost burying into me. I gazed down at him, rubbing his back above his Pak.

"It is not fair, Huumun-SCUM! I tried my best to prove to them I am SUPERIOR to the rest of the Irken society, but I get NOTHING in return for it!" Zim shouted, antennae flicking up, rage building in his eyes, and I flinched, allowing him to get everything out before talking. He continued, "I do not want to die on this pathetic planet feeling like one of you SCUM!"

I shook my head and placed my hands on Zim's neck, and he tensed up, scared I was going to choke him. I didn't, but I used my thumbs to cock his head up. "Zim, stop worrying. You can... Stay with me, okay?"

"Why would I want to stay with YOU?"

"Because obviously, you aren't going to take over the world knowing your race wont care." I sighed. "And obviously, you need someone here for you, and I can be that person." I took his wet leather gloved hand, dragging him upstairs and closing my bedroom door behind us. It just felt more comfortable in there.

Zim just gazed at me, then sighed and looked to the ground. "I... Guess that would work. What about my technology, what about GIR?"

I shrugged. "GIR can come, as long as he doesn't eat anyone. I swear that little robot could do that, now."

Zim let out a feeble laugh. "Yes... Yes that would be a sight, would it not, Dib-Huumun?"

I nodded. He stared at me for a moment, a smile on both of our faces. I was guessing neither of us knew what to say or do from that moment on, because we stared for a long matter of time. Suddenly, of all movements, Zim leant forewords and pressed his green lips to my own. My eyes widened in shock, much wider than I had ever thought they would go. But it felt... Nice. I closed my eyes and relaxed and kissed the Irken back.

After a few moments of this, I wrapped an arm around his back right under his Pak, and the other resting around his neck and shoulder, arm against his chest. He gripped my shirt tightly. I heard a small: knock, knock, knock. I ignored it. The door opened.

"DIB?!" A familiar, older male voice gasped from behind me. My face turned red, and Zim pulled away, tapping the desk with the claws from his Pak. Knock, knock. I could tell he was nervous, too, even with my eyes on the carpeted floor.


End file.
